


Yuwin Tumblr Prompts

by hockeyho



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/pseuds/hockeyho
Summary: A collection of my Yuwin Tumblr prompts
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	Yuwin Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A YuWin prompt where Yuta comforts Winwin after they find out that Winwin won't be part of NCT 127's first concert. I always think about his reaction. How it must have killed him to know that he is being forced to miss out on one of the most important event in his life.

Yuta hadn’t liked the look in the manager’s eye Sicheng had been called in for a private meeting over an hour ago. That foreboding expression had left Yuta worried and pacing in the room he shared with Taeil hyung and Sicheng. He knew in his gut that something was wrong, so when Sicheng stormed into the room and immediately hid under the heavy duvet he wishes he could say he was surprised. Thankfully, Taeil was out of the 127 dorm for the moment, spending the day with their maknae and thus giving the boyfriends privacy to deal with whatever it was that was bothering the younger.

“Sicheng?” Yuta, questioned softly as he moved towards the boyfriend shaped lump laying in the middle bed. 

He received no reply however, instead the sound of soft sniffles began emanating from underneath the blankets as Yuta sat down near the head.

Sicheng was crying? This only heightened the sense of dread in his stomach. It was no secret that Sicheng often bore NCT’s brunt of the unfairness SM seemed to place upon foreign idols and trainees in the company, but if it was to the point that the brunette was crying it must’ve been something even worse than usual. What could it possibly be?

“Sicheng please talk to me, baby. Please, what’s wrong?” Yuta continued as he moved to gently pull the covers away from his boyfriend’s face, heart breaking as Sicheng looked up at him through wet lashes with tear stained cheeks.

“Yuta… Yuta, th-they… I-” Sicheng managed to stammer out before the sniffles transformed into bigger uglier sobs.

“Oh my love, come here” Yuta replied as he lay down alongside the taller man, wrapping him up in his arms and hugging tightly. 

Minutes passed by in the relative quiet of the room as Yuta let Sicheng cry it out in his arms. Sicheng’s tears were falling like the rain in a storm while Yuta’s simple presence acted as anchor calmly helping him weather the storm. It wouldn’t do to let the younger man in on his own feeling, pounding wildly in his chest as he worried after the younger. Though he was generally the more emotional of the two - extroverted and wearing his heart on his sleeve - he would put the Chinese man’s needs before his own for now. Finally, after who knows how long, the storm rolled past and the tears stopped falling. Winwin’s breathes slowly even out enough to begin talking again, knowing his boyfriend was worried and feeling helpless he began to explain again.

“They told me- they decided that I won’t come on the tour. They want me to focus on WayV’s debut… and it’s- I guess it’s not worth it to them if I get to go on tour… and it’s just, I know I should be greatful to be debuting back home, but it’s just- it’s so unfair! I’ve been with 127 since the beginning. Why couldn’t they just let me have this one thing before they took it all away? What have I ever done? Why do they hate me so much, Yuta! Why…” 

Yuta hugged him tighter before he could get too worked up again. Seriously SM? What the fuck?! Running his hand soothingly through the other’s soft hair, Yuta pulled in close to litter Sicheng’s face with light, comforting kisses. “Oh my sweet Winko, I don’t know my love. I don’t understand, it’s not fair. Should I go find Sooman and fight him myself right now?”

Sicheng let out the faintest giggle at that before bringing his lips up to Yuta’s for a quick peck. As he settled back down, he buried his head in against the crook of Yuta’s arm. Taking comfort in the feel of the soft cotton of the old oversized white t-shirt and breathing in his boyfriend’s light clean scent.

“Seriously, Sicheng let’s rest for now but I’ll see if there’s anything I can do in the morning” the Japanese said as he tried to restrain the anger he felt, glowing hot like an ember in his heart. He knew letting it on wouldn’t help Sicheng in the slightest so he regretfully held back. Rewarded by his boyfriend falling asleep in his arms, body tired out from the events of that evening. He didn’t know what the future held in store for them, but for now he had to try and help Sicheng as best he could.

Taeil crept in a while later, a small ray of light flooding into the room as he opened the door but Yuta managed to wave him off, sure that Sicheng would want as much privacy as possible to collect himself in the morning before he had to go off and face the world. Thankfully the eldest acquiesced easily with a small nod, moving on to go follow behind Donghyuk. For tonight Yuta could protect Sicheng in their dorm room, tomorrow… well come what may, Yuta would be there by Sicheng’s side.


End file.
